ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Genesis Saga
1. Calling All Allies Movie: Wendy Wu - Homecoming Warrior Plot: The Ratchet Family is Back and Meet an average, popular American teenager named Wendy Wu who discovers that in order to win the coveted crown she must first learn the way of the warrior. Wendy Wu has a one track mind, and that track leads directly to the title of homecoming queen -- no unscheduled stops, and no unnecessary detours. When a mysterious Chinese monk named Shen arrives to mold Wendy into a fearless kung fu warrior, however, her royal aspirations suddenly jump the track as she desperately attempts to juggle her boyfriend, her homework, and of course, the fierce competition to become homecoming queen. Now, as Wendy begins to train her mind, body, and spirit in the ancient tradition of the martial arts and her inner warrior gradually begins to emerge, the girl who once obsessed over popularity finally begins to put that popularity into perspective as she gradually realizes what truly matters in life 2. Empires To Reign Movie: Jim Henson's Labyrinth Plot: The Team meet Young Sarah who is left home alone by her parents and she has to babysit her little brother Toby. But the baby keeps crying and Sarah, while telling him a story to make him sleep, inadvertently conjures from a fantasy world the Goblin King who steals the child and brings him to his castle in the middle of a labyrinth. Sarah has to rescue him before midnight, or the baby will became a demonic goblin... 3. Predeking Movie: Clash of the Titans Plot: Princess Andromeda daughter of King Cepheus, who has gained a victory against the gods. The vengeful god of the underworld, Hades and Darkseid Ruler of''' '''Apokolips, demands that Andromeda is offered as a sacrifice or he will unleash the Kraken against Argos. Neo Queen Serenity, Luna, Artemis, Diana and A desperate King Cepheus asks Ratchet and His Crew along with Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts and demi-god Perseus to find a way to defeat the Kraken. Perseus accepts the challenge because Hades was responsible for his family's death. He discovers that the way to kill the Kraken lies with getting the head of the gorgon Medusa. 4. Karai Returns Movie: Nancy Drew Plot: Ratchet & Clank meet Nancy Drew who accompanies her father on a business trip to Los Angeles California. Nancy booked an abandoned house for them to stay in hiding the mystery of a movie star's murder from her father as a promise that she would stay out of trouble and be normal. Fitting into high school as a normal teen turns out to be harder than it sounds, for Nancy Drew. She soon befriends a younger boy and determines that the sleuthing world is where she belongs. While snooping through the attic, she finds a letter from the Hollywood star, Dehlia Draycott, written to someone named 'Z'. This leads Nancy on a wild goose chase as she comes to find out that Dehlia has a secret daughter, her daughter is to inherit everything and someone killed Dehlia because they were written out of the will 5. Dark Ratchet Movie: Iron Man - Rise of Technovore Plot: The Decepticons, and The young and insane tech genius Ezekiel Stane has developed a new techno-organic armor that seemingly outclasses Iron Man and Using the Dark Energon with Ratchet, Angela and Azimuth's Lombax DNA To Make Dark Versions of Themselves. When Megatron and Stane unleashes a terrorist attack during the launch of Tony Stark's newest satellite, Iron Man is blamed. Now he must evade S.H.I.E.L.D.'s man hunt and find a way to clear his name. 6. Correcting The Past Movie: Justice League - The Flashpoint Paradox Plot: An alteration of the timeline for the superhero, The Flash and Clank, create a series of ripples that disastrously alters the Universe. Ratchet & The Flash must team Thomas Wayne the Flashpoint Batman with other heroes to restore the timeline on the Chronocepter while the Earth is ravaged by a war between Aquaman's Atlantis and Wonder Woman's Amazons. 7. Cobra Strikes Back Movie: G.I.JOE - Retaliation Plot: Framed for crimes against the country, Ratchet, Clank, the Crew and the G.I. Joe team is terminated by the President's order, and the surviving team members face off against Zartan, his accomplices, and the world leaders he has under his influence. 8. Titans Unleashed Movie: Wrath of the Titans Plot: A decade after his heroic defeat of the monstrous Kraken, Ratchet and Clank, the Crew, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts and Perseus-the demigod son of Zeus-is attempting to live a quieter life as a village fisherman and the sole parent to his 10-year old son, Helius. Meanwhile, a struggle for supremacy rages between the gods and the Titans. Dangerously weakened by humanity's lack of devotion, the gods are losing control of the imprisoned Titans and their ferocious leader, Kronos, father of the long-ruling brothers Zeus, Hades and Poseidon. The triumvirate had overthrown their powerful father long ago, leaving him to rot in the gloomy abyss of Tartarus, a dungeon that lies deep within the cavernous underworld. Perseus cannot ignore his true calling when Hades, along with Zeus' godly son, Ares (Edgar Ramírez), switch loyalty and make a deal with Kronos to capture Zeus. The Titans' strength grows stronger as Zeus' remaining godly powers are siphoned, and hell is unleashed on earth. Enlisting the help of the warrior Queen Andromeda , Poseidon's demigod son, Argenor, and fallen god Hephaestus, Perseus bravely embarks on a treacherous quest into the underworld to rescue Zeus, overthrow the Titans and save mankind. 9. Rage of the Predeking: Part 1 Movie: Rise of the Planet of the Apes Plot: Scientist Will Rodman works for a major pharmaceutical firm trying to find a cure for Alzheimer's disease. The most recent version of his experimental drug seems to have worked on a chimp. Unfortunately, the chimp goes berserk on the same day as a presentation to investors and the animal is put down. Only after the incident does Will realize that the chimp had given birth and had been acting wildly to protect her newborn. He takes the animal, which he's named Caesar, home as a pet and soon realize it is extremely intelligent, no doubt the effects of the drug on his mother while he was in utero. When Will is forced to put the animal in a secure lock up after it attacks a neighbor, Caesar leads an animal revolt against his human captors and mankind. 10. Rage of the Predeking: Part 2 Movie: Planet of the Apes Plot: In the year 2029: Ratchet & Clank And the Crew Led by Astronaut Leo Davidson boards a pod cruiser on the Space Station of the Starship Phoenix for a "routine" reconnaissance mission. But an abrupt detour through a space time wormhole lands him on a strange planet where talking apes rule over the human race. With the help of a sympathetic chimpanzee activist named Ari and a small band of human rebels, Leo leads the effort to evade the advancing Gorilla Army led by Gorilla Grodd and General Thade and his most trusted warrior Attar. Now the race is on to reach a sacred temple within the planet's Forbidden Zone to discover the shocking secrets of mankind's past - and the key to its future.